Atenisuru ansu Aritsuku Aijou atto Bankuruwase Ban
by Rae Razrcut
Summary: Crossover fic. Hellsing Inuyasha. Kagome goes to her friend Yume's place. She makes an unexpect stop at a local graveyard...will she ever escape his grasp? Or will she give into love where she found it to come true where she least expected it?
1. Chapter 1

Atenisuru ansu Aritsuku Aijou atto Bankuruwase Bankyou

Kagome sighed before falling back on her pillow. She wondered about Inuyasha, wondering if he was all right. Thinking if he was worried about her at all, although she knew he probably wasn't, since every time they fight he huffs and tells her to go home. She closed her eyes gently as a few tears escaped. She knew he didn't care, so why bother insisting that he did?

"Inuyasha…" Escaped her lips. She quickly opened her eyes. She touched her lips with her fingertips.

"Did I really just say his name…?" She asked herself blankly. She shook her head and told herself that she didn't, even though she knows she did. She closed her eyes once more, thinking of why they fought…

"Kagome! Hurry up and get back! I'm starving!" Inuyasha complained with a grunt.

"_Calm down Inuyasha. Kagome-Chan should be here shortly." Miroku calmly told Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted in response. Sango simply sighed._

_Kagome walked up to the group with a cloth of spice herbs in her arms. _

"_Kagome!" Shippo squealed with excitement running to her. Kagome smiled at the young fox demon._

"_Hello Shippo." She walked to the group and set the herbs next to the boiling pot. _

"_I hope you all are hungry, I'm making spiced broth." She spoke gently._

"_It's about time you got here, woman. We've been waiting all day." Inuyasha stabbed at her. Kagome looked at him and sighed._

"_Inuyasha, I was only gone for fifteen minutes. Don't you have an ounce of patients within you?" She asked._

"_No. Quit asking and get cooking." He said and put his hands in his haori sleeves. Kagome looked at him angered. _

"_Sit!" She yelled as the enchanted beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and pulled him face first into the ground. It took a few seconds before the spell wore off and he could get up again. By the time he was up, Kagome was walking away. Sango and Miroku sighed in defeat from trying to make him work in the slightest. _

"_Fine Kagome! Go home! We don't need you, anyway!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome didn't look back instead kept walking._

Kagome gave a sad sigh and turned to face the wall.

"Must everything in my life be so difficult?" She asked emotionlessly. She couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha **_had_** to argue with every little thing she did or say. Was he seriously so stubborn? Obviously, she thought, he is more stubborn than I thought.

She sighed in defeat and turned to look at the ceiling. She thought to herself, 'I have done so much sighing today that I think I'm beginning to run out of breath.' She could seriously care less about her breath, at the moment she just wanted to cry.

"I thought he loved me…but then again, things must be hard for him since Kikyo has died again. He can't just let go of his feelings for her…after she shot him to the sacred tree, she followed him to hell. I know I can't replace Kikyo in his heart, since he had felt so much for her all these years…But still I wish he would show a little bit of concern for me, even if I am nothing to him. It would be nice if he could show me kindness once in a while. At least, I wish I could be the one he longed for…" She instantly stopped herself there. "Oh Gods in heaven Kagome, what are you thinking? How can you honestly hope to be Inuyasha's love when you know you can't be?"

She sighed sadly as many tears escaped her eyes. She sat herself up and put her feet flat on the floor. Her life just didn't seem fair to her…she helped herself up and walked to the bathroom door. She had put her jacket on the doorknob, reaching for it and put it on her shoulders. She flattened out her skirt and slowly put on her shoes. Opening her door and slowly made her way down the stairs to the front door. Stopping there hesitantly, she called;

"Mom? I'm going to go out for a few hours…I'll be back in time for dinner." She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. Carefully making her way down the steps and to the old well of the Higurashi Shrine. She pressed her ear against the door, hoping to hear any noise…Anything at all would make her happy…But there was nothing to be heard. She sighed sadly and turned away and walked to the exit.

Making her way down the long stairwell, she looked around and noticed it was gray and dim outside. Not one car nor not one person was to be seen anywhere in sight. The clouds were gray themselves. She walked down the sidewalks to the rose garden stand. Slowly putting her hand in her pocket to pull out yin, there was an old lady that didn't speak in an Japanese accent, told her how much that one rose cost. Kagome smiled and handed her the money.

"I noticed that you don't speak like us, where are you from, if I may ask?" Kagome smiled, taking the rose from the old woman.

"That is none of your concern, child. Now be on your way." The old woman told her. Kagome looked at her sadly but nodded and walked off.

She slowly made her way down the sidewalk to Yume's house. She stopped when she saw the cemetery. Though it was past closing time, the gates were suspiciously open. She walked in, looking from side to side, hoping to find who broke in. The old dried up grass crunched under her feet as she slowly made her way across the graveyard. She saw no one, and looked confused. She stopped suddenly, spotting her Father's tombstone and suddenly changed her expression. She looked down, saddened at what she saw.

Getting on her knees slowly, putting the rose, which she had planned to give her friend, Yume, on the soil in front of her Father's grave. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I wish you were still here, Father. Things haven't been the same since you died…" She put out slowly. "I hope you have found true piece…"

A cold shiver ran down her back as she heard the gates slam shut. She turned her body fast hoping to see who closed them, but there was no one there.

She pulled herself to her feet and ran to the gate, grabbing the bars. She didn't hear any sounds or noises.

"Excuse me? Is anyone there?" She asked, hoping someone would answer…but no one did. Her body froze as she felt the presence of someone by her…

"Beautiful night, isn't it Miko?" Said a deep voice, chuckling behind her.

She turned in fright and there someone stood…

**A/N- Suspenseful, isn't it? I want to know what you think…if you would like to tell me, if you don't want to, that's fine. Comments and critique are always accepted. Smiles gently**


	2. Chapter 2

Wide, chocolate hued eyes stared in shock at the male who was cloaked in red before her. Ink black hair fell gracefully, ticking the sweet tender skin of her bare shoulder. Hands shakily covered her mouth, as if to pretend she couldn't speak – in total shock. Her heart thumped with intense fear as she took a step back, leaving an imprint on the dirt under her.

Pearly, fanged teethe peaked over a bottom lip. His tongue ran over smooth coated incisors as he took a step forward to the girl who shook with fear. Red glowing eyes peered over glasses. His eyes lowered softly as he gave a sweet chuckle. With a smirk, his hand stretched forward, palm up, as if gesturing to grab her hand.

"Come now, Miko, don't refuse." He smirked with a gentle cackle. Kagome felt her nerves pulse to his hand as her vision started to fade. Why couldn't she see, what was going on? Who was he? What did he want with her? Kagome's thick black bangs covered her fading chocolate eyes. Her palm was placed on her knee as a struggled breath escaped her lips, and she whimpered softly.

"It's not a choice, Miko."

With a sharp, shocking look Kagome glared at the demon. Never before had she sensed such an ominous power emitting from one man. She felt her head getting heavy and she leaned forward, breathing heavily before she slammed her palm on the dirt. Clenching maulers and tightened fists, she began to feel faint. Tears tracked down her chocolate eyes; there was nothing she could do. The salty liquid dripped into the soil and she looked up to the man who kept his fanged smirk. The vision of him began to swirl as she started to lose grip on herself, falling into the dirt with one final spoken name.

"I-Inuyasha…"

Soft sheets fell upon a lumpy mattress. Hands ran over silk before running up her pleasant flesh to press against her aching head. Squinting her eyes shut tightly, she sat up as a damp cloth fell on her lap. Looking to it, the girl ran her fingers over the wet fabric. Lips parted just so as her heart sunk into her chest. Her fine hands reached under the cloth to study it as she blinked. The design was different than any cloth she'd ever seen. A… pentagram?

She put the damp fabric down to study the solid walls. The creases from the bricks confused her. The room was dark, grey, and morbid; was she in hell? It didn't matter either way, she wasn't home, she wasn't with Inuyasha; and that was hell to her. Brushing the bangs from blocking her view so she could scan her eyes over the sky hued sheets that covered her. Odd enough, she couldn't feel the temperature. She looked like she could be freezing; and normally would be, but something was different.

Pulling the sheets from her side she placed two bare feet on what looked to be cold stone. She wiggled her tongue over the texture of the rough granite with a sigh, pushing her hair behind her ear. The door creaked; her heart froze, eyes turning to the door. The red-cloaked figure from before stepped in, his long boots clacking on the stone. Kagome narrowed her eyes with anger.

"You…!" She managed to gasp out softly. Her teeth clenched as she stood and glared to him. Her hands were balled into tiny fists, as she felt nothing but raging anger.

"Well, Miko, how do you feel with your new form?" The male's voice was deep, dark and sadistic. Suddenly, a curiosity came to Kagome's blank expression. Her lips parted to reveal newly formed fangs and hands caressed her now skinnier figure. She seemed to have lost five pounds, she always wanted to but she was never really concerned about losing weight. But now those five pounds are lost into eternity.

"What…?" Her voice was shaky, and afraid. Looking to her side was a mirror and he hands ran over the smooth texture as if thinking her mirror self could feel her pain. They connected fingertips as she stared to reflection with saddened eyes. Wait.. eyes. Where had her brown eyes gone? They were replaced with bright glowing red eyes, and as she opened her mouth to scream but only to see.. the fangs. Falling to the ground tears fell from her new vampiric spheres. "What did you do to me… you… monster!?"

A chuckle echoed the room with a roll of perfect red spheres. "You are a vampire; a fledgling. My fledgling. You are to do as I say."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. The word master came to mind and she shook her head. She breathed out and her lips pursed to speak.

"Yes, my Master…" What?! She couldn't stop, why did she say that?! It was all so confusing to her and her heart began to beat with fright. "I should at least know the name of the one I serve…"

"My name is Alucard, that is what I have been called for years." He said softly. "You shall work for the Hellsing Corporation, to fight off vampires."

"But I am a vampire."

"Very clever, Miko, but I changed you because you have priestess powers. That should be useful. Have a nice day."

Of course it was "nice day". Vampires never slept at night. Kagome growled as her eyelids drooped. She felt tired as she wearily walked to the blue covered sheets and sighed. Very well…

"W-wait.. Inuyasha…" The thought of the white mained inu hanyou crossed her mind for almost a second. What was he going to do without her? Did he even think about her? It was probably better not to think about it. Closing her red eyes she suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

Birds sang around the empty clearing as a demon walked to a wooden well. Ears twitched with the wandering wind as the thought of Kikyo crossed his mind. He shook his head softly. Kikyo killed Naraku, and thus.. killed herself to demolish him. He held most of the jewel in his hands. What did he want? He was in love with Kagome, he knew it.. he wanted to be human for her, but he wanted.. to defend her as well. How could he if he was human? Narrowing his golden eyes he looked to the well that sat before him.

"Why hasn't she come back yet…" He spoke softly as he looked into the murky depths of the tattered dimension. He let out a sigh as he jumped to the edge of the brown well, and thought to himself.

"Maybe I should go back for her." He said as he jumped down the well, suddenly going to Kagome's world.

A/N:

Sorry took me so long to update ¬.¬ I would have sooner but I suffered severe writers' block xD I'm still recovering, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone for your great reviews! Please keep reading, I should be updating more regularly now. - Well, latro everyone!


End file.
